Their Land, Their Blood
Their Land, Their Blood is the second mission in Call of Duty: World at War in which you play as Dmitri Petrenko. This mission takes place three years after the previous mission, Vendetta. Transcript Intro German 1: Tot, stinken sie noch erbärmlicher. Kommt! Lasst uns hier verschwinden, bevor sie noch mal angreifen! German 2: Töten wir sie, genau wie diese dreckigen Schweine! German 3: Was gefundet? German 2: Nur billigen Plunder, der sie wohl an ihre Heimat erinnern sollte. German 1: Nein! Du russisches Schwein! Du hättest lieber tot bleiben sollen! German 1: Was ist da-? Rough Translation Note: This translation may not be correct. German 1: They smell even more pathetic when they're dead. Come on! Let's get out of here before they attack again! German 2: We'll kill them, too, just like these dirty pigs! German 3: What did you find? German 2: Only cheap junk, it probably reminded "it" of "its" homeland. (Dimitri then reaches for a Mosin-Nagant rifle) German 1: No! *Kicks Dimitri in the face* You Russian pig! You should have just stayed dead! German 1: What is tha-? Walkthrough In the beginning of the mission, you are being held captive by German soldiers. While reaching for a fallen comrade's rifle, you are kicked in the face, but before you are killed, a T-34 blows a hole in the side of the building. Then, Reznov emerges through the smoke, along with a new recruit, Chernov. During the mission, Dmitri uses a Panzerschreck to destroy several tanks and guard towers. After leaving the hut, you will come across a river. Reznov then asks you to go either left or right, both ways are fine but the right will lead to fewer enemies. When you fight your way out of the trench, proceed to destroy the tanks. There will be a Panzerschreck nearby that keeps spawning for extra ammo, use it to destroy the tanks. Once all the tanks are destroyed, run over to the barn. Another tank will crash through the barn door, destroy this one also. Go through the barn and ride on the back of a T-34, you will automatically get off the tank when you arrive at the German camp. Clear out the camp while destroying guard towers with the Panzerschreck. (There will be extra ammo here too) Keep advancing forward until you catch up with Reznov, who is giving a victory speech to his surviving comrades. Gameplay Tips * It's a good idea to pick up a MG42 or FG42 along the trenches. * You can keep going back to the Panzerschreck spawn for more ammo. * The Gewehr 43 is the most common gun in this level, and is an excellent long to mid range weapon * There is a PPSh-41 leaning against some boxes next to the wheat field when you come out of the house. Go out of the house, go about 20-30 feet and it should be to your left. * The house where you were being held captive has an FG42 on the table to the right. * If you take to the right at the river, you will eventually get to a spot where if you look over the small cliff (straight ahead) you can throw your Molotovs at the positioned MG42. You will get alot of kills and the trenches will be less flooded. Trivia *Occasionally, if you go the left side (near the beginning) you will see a Wehrmacht soldier with an MG42 in his hand (unmounted). *Oddly you can penetrate the Tiger II tanks frontally with your Panzerschreck, which was nearly impossible in real life. *Just as odd is the firefight which occurs between 2 Tiger IIs and 2 T34/85s (if you choose the right river path) since the T34s are able to frontally penetrate the Tiger IIs, which was also impossible in real life. *When you are using noclip (with using /devmap see1 in console) you can see outside the map (near the spawn) a cube from stone. *If you look at the soldiers that are walking on the other side of the fence you can see they just die when they are near the river. *There is a glitch after you exit the barn where the Tiger II tank was hiding where on single player you can kill any of the non important Russian characters, and as many as you want without getting the friedly fire penalty. To do this, you must face halfway between the tanks and the fence on that path and walk forward. Then, kill all of the not important Russians. They will begin to spawn and run towards the tanks, you can keep killing them for as long as you want. *It may be possible to hear Dimitri during the beginning of the level. When he is kicked by the Nazi, you may faintly hear him cry out in pain. *If you notice when you throw a Molotov and it hits a Russian, their bodies will not burn although if it hits a German, he burns. This happens only to the Russians for the Eastern Front Campaign. *In the beginning of the level, when the gemans are coming out of the cornfields, if you run into them, they will automatically die. *If you cycle through your weapons after Reznov gives you a Mosin-Nagant, Dimitri has a Tokarev TT-33, why he couldn't have used it to kill the Germans that took him prisoner is unknown. *If you take the right flank, Reznov will say "you heard him comrades, to the right!" but you don't say anything. *The officer that kicks you at the beginning looks similar to Doctor Richtofen from Shi No Numa. *If you go to the river and come back to the house you started in, most of the bodies will have disappeared. *when you get to ride on a tank,sometimes,Russian's will retreat and you can shoot them whithout getting a penalty External links * Their Land, Their Blood walkthrough part 2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels